


Second Chance

by StarkRealities



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Dragon Riders, Dragons, F/M, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Tags May Change, help what am i doing?!?!?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRealities/pseuds/StarkRealities
Summary: Set straight After Deathly Hallows.... Harry's Adventures don't end!OrHarry gets sick of being famous and Draco gets redeemed. Also dragons! There will be dragons
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever! don't know how it's going to go, and I don't even know where exactly i'm going with it, so tags are probably going to change
> 
> please don't @ me!!

Harry looked at the imposing door in front of him. The brass name plate seemed to glare down at him. 

Head of Magical Law Enforcement: Kingsley Shacklebolt 

Even though he had met Kingsley Several times over the course of his time at Hogwarts, Harry was still extremely nervous. Kingsley was an imposing man, at the best of times, even when he did have his earring in. 

After the arrest of Yaxley when the death eaters were being rounded up, Shacklebolt had been promoted. Rumour had it that he didn’t particularly like all of the paperwork, and it had made him rather grumpy. 

Harry hoped that his time fighting by Kingsley’s side would put him in his better books and would at least give him a leg up into getting into Auror training. 

Gathering his courage, Harry knocked on the door. 

“Come.” Kingsley’s deep tone boomed out through the door. 

Harry nervously entered the room. Without looking up, Kingsley gestured to a chair. 

“Sit.” 

Harry sat. 

“You didn’t take Newts, did you Potter?” 

“No Sir. I wasn’t in school in my seventh year.” 

“Of course not.”

There was a long pause. 

“I’ve been talking to your professors from Hogwarts in your sixth year. They all seem to think that if you had taken the Newts, you would have done sufficiently. Congratulations Potter, you’re in Auror training.” 

There was another long pause. Kingsley looked up and handed Harry a piece of paper.

“Be at this address, sharp 7.00 Monday. Dismissed.”

Harry slowly got up and left the room. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn’t that. 

Lingering by the fountain in the main hall, Harry was about to line up for a floo network fireplace when he heard a voice call his name. 

“Harry? Harry Potter! You’re Harry Potter! Will you sign my arm?”

Just like that, a cacophony of voices started clamoring his name, begging for signatures, or to hear him talk about taking down Voldermort. 

Desperately, Harry glanced around. He was completely surrounded, with people on all sides, clutching at him and talking to him. Shoving through, Harry made straight for the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and slammed it down at his feet, wishing for the green flames to take him away. 

The chaos of the floo network engulfed him, and Harry soon found himself flying onto the floor of the burrow, where he was staying for the moment. 

“Hello Harry dear.” Mrs Weasley said cheerfully from the kitchen. “Interview went well?”   
Harry picked himself up, straightening his glasses. 

“Uh, yeah, fine.” 

Mrs Weasley looked round. She bustled over. “Oh, Harry dear, did you getted mobbed again?” 

“Nah, it was fine, it was fine. Ron back yet?” Harry said hurriedly, not wanting to deal with Mrs Weasley’s fussing. 

“Oh, yes dear, he’s upstairs.” 

Harry nodded his thanks and climbed the stairs to find his best mate. Reaching the room he was sharing with Ron, Harry opened the door.” 

“Hello mate.” Ron said from where he was flopped on the bed. 

“Hey Ron.” Harry replied blearily, sitting down on the camp bed. Harry was staying with the Weasley’s for his first year out of Hogwarts, until he got a job. Fortunately, there was plenty of room, with Ginny off at her last year of Hogwarts, Hermione gone back to Hogwarts to finish her NEWTS, George living above the shop, Percy in his apartment in London, Bill in Shell Cottage with Fleur, and Percy gone back to Romania. Even so, Harry and Ron were still sharing a room, with Ron saying. 

“It’d feel wrong to have you in the house and not on the camp bed, mate, just stay in my room.” Mrs Weasley had protested, but privately, Harry agreed with Ron, and the thought of sleeping in one of the other Weasley’s rooms didn’t sit right with him. 

“So how’d your interview go Harry?” Ron asked after a short pause. 

“Well, I got the job. What about you?” Harry replied. Ron had had his Auror’s interview this morning, earlier than Harry’s. 

“Awesome mate, me too, but mate, I have to say, Kingsley’s in a right mood!” 

Harry laughed. “He barely looked at me all interview!” The two fell back into companiable silence. 

There was a loud crack outside Ron’s door. 

“That’ll be Hermione” Ron said. While Hermione had gone back to Hogwarts, unlike the other two (“Why would you CHOOSE to go back and do exams Hermione?” “Some of us value education Ronald!”)

“Harry? Ron? Are you in there?” Hermione’s voice came floating through the door. 

The two boys grunted acknowledgement, and Hermione came through the door. 

“Hello Boys! How did you’re interviews go?”

“We have decided that Kingsley is a grump, but we both got in.” Ron answered. 

Hermione perched next to her boyfriend on the bed. 

“That’s great! I heard Kingsley’s only a grump at the moment because they want him to be minister of Magic. It’s probably the stress.” She paused “You know, I was doing some reading during lunch today about Auror training, if you want to hear?” 

“Sure.” Ron grumbled. “Let’s hear all the ways we’re gonna die.” 

“Oh it doesn’t sound too bad at all! It seems all the novice Auror’s go through a year long learning process, and they all stay in a hall of residence, in the country. You’ll get assigned a roommate, who will become you’re partner if you make it to being junior Auror’s, and many Auror’s continue working with their partner’s after they two year long stint as a junior auror.” 

“What do you mean, If you make it to being a Junior Auror?” Ron asked indignantly

“Oh, it’s nothing against you Ron! Just that 80% of novice auror’s drop out during the first year period, and 90% in the two year junior auror. It sounds very stressful.” 

“Brilliant. 80% percent! What’s the betting I get there and it becomes 100%?” 

“That’s not how maths works, Ronald!” 

Harry laughed, enjoying the peace of being together with his friends.


End file.
